ShikaBoru
The Couple 'ShikaBoru/BoruShika '(Japanese シカボル ShikaBoru) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Shikadai Nara and Boruto Uzumaki. Their Relationship Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Shikadai meets up with Boruto when he was playing hide-and-seek with one of his father's clones. Shikadai laughs at how easily Boruto gets caught in shadow imitation technique, but then gets admonished by Shikamaru and then is told to go inform the Naruto clone that Boruto is safe. Boruto: Naruto The Movie In, Boruto: Naruto the movie, Shikadai and Boruto are shown as close friends. They play video games with Inojin at a local fast food restaurant after their missions. Shikadai takes great pride in the work he puts into his RPG character, but Boruto cheats to gain a powerful character, which disappoints Shikadai. Later, they seem to be set up as rivals for the upcoming chuunin exams. Shikadai, the genius prodigy of the Nara clan with the Kazekage bloodline , and Boruto, the son of the Seventh Hokage and Hyuga Hinata . Both are matched in the fourth round of the chunin exams. Shikadai though proves too strong for Boruto and quickly subdues all of his shadow clones due to a new unnamed shadow technique. At the brink of defeat, Boruto decides to cheat using a forearm device that allows him to use scrolled jutsu. He creates 50-100 shadow clones and Shikadai is forced to admit defeat. But Naruto sees that his son had cheated and Shikadai is declared the winner. Boruto and Shikadai share a very strong relationship as they are always seen together. In Boruto: Naruto Next Generation , Boruto and Shikadai are always hanging around each other. Every adventure that Boruto gets involved in , will always involve Shikadai as well. When Magire tried to hurt boruto by throwing a kunai at him, Shikadai was the one to attempt to help him out. Academy Entrance Arc Boruto and Shikadai are first seen attempting to rush home following picking up a limited edition burger. On the train they talk about Konoha and how they will be enrolling in the academy together, Shikadai tells Boruto to not do anything that might embarrass the Hokage and that Hinata asked him to look out for Boruto. Shikadai tells Boruto to always stay on the right track and behave before he departs. During enrolment at the academy, Shikadai can be seen exasperated at the realisation that Boruto is late and similar when he crashes a train into the Hokage monument. On their first day at the academy, Shikadai walks with Boruto and tries to reason with him not to behave badly following train incident but Boruto is still gleeful and cheerful as ever. When they arrive in class they sit together and Shikadai tells Boruto to ignore the other students who start negatively gossiping about him. The two then start play fighting over Shikadai's textbook when Boruto realises he forgot his. Later, when Inojin tells Boruto about how the rest of the class feel about how they believe he receives preferential treatment from the academy due to being the Hokage's son but Shikadai defends him from the rest of the clasts. Shikadai once again attempts to defend Boruto when he gets into a conftontation with Iwabe and can be seen cheering him on during their fight. Boruto Novel 5: The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! Shikadai notices Boruto staring at his face, he notes to himself that if anyone else were to do such a thing he would find it unpleasant but his closeness with Boruto means that he actually finds his behaviour to be 'cute'. Evidence *Boruto and Shikadai are very close and often play with one another. *Boruto and Shikadai consider each other their best friend *Hinata entrust Shikadai to always try to look out for Boruto *Shikadai always tries to look after Boruto often helping him whenever they are together *They both often travel together by train where they converse about life together *Boruto knows Shikadai well-enough that he can even notice the slightest change in his expression. *In the novel of the movie, Shikadai seems generally hurt when Naruto talks down to Boruto after their fight. *Shikadai seems to be set up as Bourto's male rival with Sarada as his female rival/love interest. Among the Fans The pairing began gaining steam when Boruto : Naruto the Movie began playing up their big fight scene at the exam. Fans cite their looks and contrasts as reasons for the pairing. Fans like that Shikadai is related to two people close to Naruto; Shikamaru and Gaara. So ShikaBoru seems like a continuation of both GaaNaru and ShikaNaru. The closeness and bond shared between Naruto and Shikamaru is often compared with the similar bond that Boruto and Shikadai share. Following the release of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, the pairing has seen an large increase in following due to how much screentime their relationship has seen and how much their bond is showcased in the anime. It competes with MitsuBoru as the most popular Yaoi pairing amongst the new generation. The pairing is rivals with BoruSara and MitsuBoru. Category:Couples involving Shikadai Category:Couples involving Boruto Category:Yaoi couples Category:The New Generation Category:Konoha couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations